Legislative Session: 2015/10/01
Official Record of the Legislative Session that took place on October, 01, 2015. Speaker: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Recordee: Catharsis, President Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y 'Bills Discussed' Be Accountable Bill Certain votes, such as establishing cabinets, and amending the constitution, require a 2/3 majority vote in a quorum of 50% + 1 of members of parliament seats. These votes are required by our constitution to be held over 72 hours. Maintaining these same voting sessions are a burden to say the least on our already stretched time budgets. It is therefore proposed: 1.) This bill is retroactive to all proposed amendments that haven’t been approved by a general session as of the date on this bill. 2.) All members of parliament who sponsor or back a constitutional amendment shall be required to be responsible to keep the voting threads alive if no else is available and willing to perform this duty. 3.) They are responsible for keeping records of the threads until which time an automated record keeping system is in place. 3a.) Records required are as follows: i.) Yea, Nay, or Abstain ii.) Member of Parliament’s Name iii.) Member of Parliament’s Tripcode iv.) Their Post Number 3b.) These aforementioned records are to be archived in pastebin.com or other suitable write-once read-many archival sites. 3c.) These aforementioned archives are to be placed as links in concurrent threads so full accounting of all votes can be made at the end of the prescribed time. Proposed: Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj (ID: PG30wv92) 09/26/15(Sat)20:53:12 No.52547764 : Seconded: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu (ID: g3ChGao1) 09/27/15(Sun)00:19:32 No.52556929; derp_commander (Clerk) Front !!SSXdvR3LCoa (ID: 2yYqz1QO) 09/27/15(Sun)01:36:07 No.52557567 Repeal Korean Waifus So many parties here are against entitlements, and yet we're legalizing entitlements for ourselves? Really? Nevermind the rights of the "waifus" in question; nevermind that waifufags are the cancer that is killing the Parliament (waifufags pls go); nevermind that anyone who needs a government mandated waifu is an omega male (>>>/r9k/) who needs to man the fuck up; this goes against the core ideology of many of the parties who voted for it. Jesus Christ, have some fucking integrity. : Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/24; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/24; Opposed: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/24 Anti-Rapist Bill Any known rapists (such as Ramsay Bolton), or any people with names of known rapists that just have 2 letters swapped (such as Bamsay Rolton) will be disqualified from holding office or voting on any legislation Anyone who Jackie Baits claims "raped" her this rule does not apply to Female rapists are also included in this. If a woman rapes or someone has a name similar to a woman rapist with two letters switched, they are also disqualified from voting and holding office. : '' Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire 2015/09/25'' The Anti-Shitpost Duty Act Every member of parliament, and indeed browser of /pol/ must abide by the requirements of this act Should it in some way become known that an individual does not abide by the requirement, appropriate sanctions will be decided by a court based on the severity of the failure to act. The act dictates that each individual involved must derail any threads (seen) that oppose the sticky of /pol/ (version dated 25th september, 2015), or are otherwise off-topic for the board. The method of derailment will be the use of a "flag-spam" meme; flags of various nations will be posted in succession to the thread as a reminder that the board is for politics Each post must be saged. Failure to do so will result in minor sanctions, decided by a court. A thread eligible for derailing is any thread a user browses past on page 1 of /pol/, or is seen among the first 2 lines of catalog Further threads need not be derailed as they are already passing; unless they should be revived (at risk of a bad sage) A minimum of 5 flags must be posted, as separate images, in the thread. Measurement of the effectiveness of this bill will be taken in 7 days' time, and will result in adjustments to the derailing requirements, scope of threads affected and flag requirements : Proposed by: Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 2015/9/26, seconded by: Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 2015/9/26 Militia Bill We have witnessed that we, MP's need to organize ourselves to defend our threads. Being attacked by a horde of shitposters only to witness it helpless while we waited for the defence minister to act was a pitiful sight. Parties need to organize ourselves and create our own armed wings, so we can defend ourselves more efficiently and don't rely exclusively on the state bureaucracy that proves to be inefficient time and time again. I propose the militia bill. All parties are encouraged to organize their own armed wings, keep them trained and ready to defend our parliament and board whenever endangered. They are not forced to act under the orders of the defence minister. : Proposed by: Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 2015/09/24, Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party 2015/09/26 !!nSVd+ApGah3 , Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 2015/09/26 Federal Reserve and Memeconomy Bill Section 1: Establishment of the Federal Reserve Commissions the establishment of a /pol/ Federal Reserve Bank, that will stockpile memes to be used in maintaining the /pol/ memeconomy. This bank will be headed by the Minister of Finance. Half of all Reserve memes are to be kept for cases of war or serious economic trouble, where 1/2 of these memes may be accessed directly by the president in the case of special circumstances, such as a drastic memecurrency overvaluation, or a war. The other half of these special reserve memes can only by unlocked by congress. Authorizes the creation of a /pol/ Federal Reserve oversight committee, to oversee the actions of the bank and prevent corruption. Authorizes the bank to be able to seize memes posted on /pol/ at will for the bank. Memes shall be stored by the Minister of Finance on his hard drive, and he shall send screenshots of this folder with all memes visible to the Oversight Committee weekly. Section 2: Establishment of the /pol/ Reserve Backup A mega file must be made every week with the /pol/ Reserve Bank uploaded onto it. The Minister of Finance and the president, as well as all 3 members of the Oversight Committee must have this link in a notepad file at all times. No MP outside of this committee may be permitted to have this link. Section 3: The Election of the Oversight Committee The Federal Reserve Bank Oversight Committee will be Presidential Appointees, and will have to be verified by the parliament. The Oversight Committee members will be offices within the Department of Finance. The vote for the Oversight Committee will take place over one whole session. The Three members of the Oversight Committee must be from 3 different parties. The Oversight committee will retain all duties of MPs, as well as gaining the duties that are described in Sections 1 and 2 of this bill. : Proposed by: may Party; Seconded by: Flywheel Cerberus 2015/09/26 'Vote Tally' Accountable (7/3/2), PASSED 1. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2. Yea - Gen. N.B. Forrest {Inquisitor against Communist Influence} - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 3. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 4. Nay - Tacticaldrop Commander !!jORkBuWfdyy 5. Yea - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 6. Nay - Kai LengFront !!jXe638Ie3T 7. Yea - Kali Monarchist !!Tv3qDVXzhA1 8. Abstain - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 9. Abstain - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 10. Yea - Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgMr 11. Abstain - MV SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+ 12. Yea - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC Repeal Waifus (9/1/4), PASSED 1. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 3. Yea - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 4. Yea - Seamus ODrunkard GTU !!tddPn95cxZ6 5. Yea - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 6. Yea - Based MV SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 7. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 8. Nay - Kali Monarchist !!Tv3qDVXzhA1 9. Yea - Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgMr 10. Yea - Gen. N.B. Forrest {Inquisitor against Communist Influence} - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 11. Nay - Kai LengFront !!jXe638Ie3Tv 12. Abstain - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 13. Nay - Tacticaldrop Commander !!jORkBuWfdyy 14. Yea - Peter Griffin none !!M9vkoVHsrJE Anti-Rape (1/2/10), DEFEATED 1. Nay - Gen. N.B. Forrest {Inquisitor against Communist Influence} - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 2. Nay - Based MV SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 3. Nay - Kai LengFront !!jXe638Ie3Tv 4. Nay - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 5. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 6. Nay - Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgMr 7. Nay - Kali Monarchist !!Tv3qDVXzhA1 8. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 9. Nay - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 10. Yea - Tacticaldrop Commander !!jORkBuWfdyy 11. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 12. Abstain - Peter Griffin none !!M9vkoVHsrJE 13. Abstain - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV Shitpost Duty (3/1/6), DEFEATED 1. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 2. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 3. Nay - Tacticaldrop Commander !!jORkBuWfdyy 4. Nay - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 5. Yea - Kai LengFront !!jXe638Ie3Tv 6. Abstain - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 7. Nay - Kali Monarchist !!Tv3qDVXzhA1 8. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 9. Nay - Gen. N.B. Forrest {Inquisitor against Communist Influence} - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 10. Yea - Peter Griffin none !!M9vkoVHsrJE Militia (5/1/6): DEFEATED 1. Abstain - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 2. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 3. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 4. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 5. Nay - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 6. Yea - Gen. N.B. Forrest {Inquisitor against Communist Influence} - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 7. Yea - Kali Monarchist !!Tv3qDVXzhA1 8. Nay - Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgM 9. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross !!sTdplEVCxv 10. Yea - May Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 11. Yea - Icky Rikie Feet Big Meat Club !!JXhZouIsqXp 12. NAY - TIE BREAKER VOTE - Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu The Fed (3/2/5): DEFEATED 1. Abstain - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 2. Nay - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 3. Nay - Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross !!sTdplEVCxv/ 4. Yea - Kai LengFront !!jXe638Ie3Tv 5. Nay - Tacticaldrop Commander !!jORkBuWfdyy 6. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 7. Yea - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 8. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 9. Nay - Peter Griffin none !!M9vkoVHsrJE 10. Abstain - Radonius Monarchist Party !!rktQEV/CBct 'External Links' 'See Also'